


9 months of pure happiness

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: This fic takes you through all nine months of Felicity's pregnancy and a lot of Olicity domesticity.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	9 months of pure happiness

January 2019

Felicity and Oliver were happier than ever. They were at that stage in their relationship where they would snuggle up on the couch after a long day and watch a show, talk about their day, have dinner with a glass of wine and then finish the night in bed making love. One of those nights a miracle happened.

After being off the pill for seven months while Oliver was in prison Felicity's system cleared out so after she started taking the pill again, it didn't work as well as it should have, which resulted in the beautiful baby girl they would stare at each night.

February 2019

"You're pregnant Miss Smoak" Felicity would play these words in her mind over and over again. She was pregnant. The blood test is more accurate than a pregnancy one so there was no mistake she and Oliver were expecting a baby. She was quite scared when she first found out. She couldn't sleep out of worry about protecting the baby and nervousness about how Oliver would react. But once she told him they couldn't have been happier. He was so excited and showered her with all the love and comfort a husband could give his pregnant wife. He started making her a nutritional breakfast each morning and give her all the vitamins she needed so she van grow a healthy and strong baby.

March 2019

Her bump starting growing. She was already about 10 weeks pregnant. They had pictures of the baby on their fridge. Oliver put them there so he can be reminded of the amazing future that awaits him. Their first ultrasound went okay. They heard the baby's heart beat and did some blood tests to make sure the baby is completely healthy. She had some bad morning sickness and there were days where all she wanted was to stay in bed all day which was complete opposite of who Felicity is. But after she started eating that ginger candy John gave her she was feeling better.

April 2019

She was so hungry all the time. She could eat everything in the fridge. When they ordered food they had to order for three people because Felicity would eat Oliver's food as well. Her bump started showing through her clothes. Oliver would always put his arms around her belly at night, gently caressing the baby. His favourite nights were after the baby started kicking. Felicity was happy about it but she was feeling a little self-concious since all of her favourite clothes were getting small. Oliver was happy her boobs grew though.

May 2019

May was always the month they were the busiest savin the city. The ninth circle and Emiko nearly killed the team by dropping a building on top of them and Felicity almost got killed by Emiko. She started expiencing frequent stomach aches from anxiety so they decided to check the baby. Dr. Schwartz said everything is okay but advised them about taking things easy since their job is so scary. Oliver and Felicity had a long talk about how they want to keep their family safe so they decided they would leave star city and move somewhere quiter. The day before they left they found out they were having a girl. Oliver couldn't stop smiling and kissing Felicity and saying how they were going to have a mini her. 

June 2019

They finally settled down in Bloomfield. They decorated their cabin so it was more homey. They started taking walks every morning as the nurse said it makes the baby go down and it was going to make the delivery process easier. Felicity was five months pregnant. The baby was kicking more and make and Felicity always joked about how its obvious their little girl is the daughter of the green arrow. Oliver was happy to do everything for his wife and let her sleep more through the day.

July 2019

Felicity was six months pregnant and her belly had gotten so big she could barely see anything under it. Oliver was helping her tie her shoes. Ther baby was growing fast and developing organs. Oliver would always talk to Felicity's belly at night usually storied about how they met and fell in love. For Felicity's birthday he made a special picnic in the yard and cooked all of her favourite meals. He gave her a golden necklace with their family's initials. Felicity cried when she saw it. Her hormones were everywhere.

August 2019

Seven months pregnant. The last trimester started and Felicity's baby brain was storming. She would put her glasses somewhere and then forget and Oliver would have to remind her about where she put them. The big belly was giving her a lot of back pain so Oliver started giving her massages every night. They started preparing the nursery. They found a cute baby store in town where they bought the crib and clothes for Mia. Oliver was so excited to look at all the baby stuff. He wanted to buy the whole store for Mia. They chose a pink crib with elephants for the baby mobile. They painted the room in bright green as Felicity read that green calms down people. Also she knew Oliver would love to have a green room. She started nesting and preparing all of the stuff for when Mia came. 

September 2019

Just 8 more weeks until they were parents of a little baby. Felicity would rest a lot as the eight month is vital in pregnancy. Its the month when all organs would fully grow and it was dangerous so she had to be extra careful. They spent a lot of time researching birth methods and finding the right doula. Felicity decided she would have a home birth since giving birth in a hospital could lead to someone finding out about the baby and they wanted to keep Mia a secret so she would be safe.

October 2019

Felicity could barely sleep. She was worried the baby would come any moment. She was always in a lot of pain as the baby was moving down a lot and she barely slept. Oliver was worried about her and always tried to calm her down and make sure she's okay. One day Felicity woke up at 6:00 to pee but her water broke before she reached the bathroom. She started screaming and woke Oliver up who got out of bed in sheer panic. They called the doula and started preparing for the birth. Well, Felicity did. She was in labor for a few hours before she started to deliver. She had contractions every few minutes and painful ones. She had no epidural or any other medicine so she was doing it all on her own. Oliver would hold her hand give her kisses on the head to calm her down. When she started to deliver she had to push really hard, she was tired and In a lot of pain but after 30 minutes the pain stopped and she heard a cry. Their baby girl was here. It was all worth it. When they midwife gave her to her she started crying. They couldn't believe this angel was theirs forever. Oliver couldn't stop smiling and even shed a few tears. They spent the rest of the day in bed watching and holding their daughter and just being happy about how good life was.


End file.
